Bygone Days
by fan.writer.in.disguise
Summary: Set before 2009 Movie: Doctor Tenma, while a genius, was possibly Metro City's biggest grouch. Elefun couldn't understand why Hoshi was determined to provoke him even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** So yes, with dozens of stories I have sitting on my hard drive, what do I do but start a new one. I'll warn you, I haven't written for Astroboy, and I haven't watched any other versions of the 2009 movie. However, I have watched the movie about half a dozen times (admittingly, the first couple of times it was just for Nicholas Cage's voice), read as many as fanfics as I could understand, and I have haunted the Astroboy wiki for a few months now (though it doesn't have that much). So hopefully that makes up for any deficiency on my part.

Obviously, this takes place before the movie. I'm not saying how far in case I over/undershoot during the story line. And, in order not to spoil/type myself in a corner, all I'm divulging here is just to clear a few things up. Tenma isn't Minister yet, Stone isn't president yet, and robots are of a more crude design than in the movie. Why that little part will be explained as the story progresses.

So go ahead and read, and if you're so kind leave a comment when you're finished. If there's any questions, or any critiques, I accept them with open arms. And, obviously, I don't own Astroboy, or any of these characters. And, for the readers of Otherworld, I'm working on chapter 15! I promise! Blame Sephiroth and Kagome for not cooperating with my storyline...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Doctor Tenma marched through the large corridors of the Ministry of Science, not paying one iota of attention to the people and robots quickly getting out of the irate scientist's way. The robotics scientist wasn't very approachable on a good day; actually, only his partner, Doctor Elefun, could converse with him and not end up verbally accosted. Moreover, if the dark look on his face was anything to go by, today was _not_ a good day.

The opaque glass doors of the Ministry of Science cafeteria slid open with a quiet _hiss_; Tenma scanned the large room filled with scientists, technicians, assistants, and others crowded around hundreds of tables for a familiar poof of white hair. In the corner near the large windows letting in the light and cityscape of Metro City he caught sight of Elefun. He didn't take notice that his partner was talking to a familiar young woman as he stormed towards the table. "Elefun," he started as soon as he was close enough to be heard over the chitter-chatter. However, his anger fueled rant was interrupted before it could even begin when a soft snicker-like giggle alerted him to the second person sitting at the round table.

"You… kinda have something in your hair." Tenma glared at the young woman, but unlike the others the black haired and brown eyed woman smiled slightly. It only took a second for Tenma to recognize her as Hoshi- Elefun's much beloved niece. However, even that wasn't going to faze him today.

His dark eyes narrowed at the young medical doctor, irritated even more by that serene smile that was nearly identical with the one Elefun generally wore, except hers held a hint of mischievousness that could annoy him to no end. "Yes, thank you Hoshi," he grounded out, clearly being sarcastic. "I didn't notice."

While the two were not-so-subtly engaged in a staring contest, Elefun paled as he recognized the pale green goo tangled with Tenma's already messy brown hair. "Oh dear, that's the Sticky Biomass, isn't it?" Elefun's quiet words brought Tenma's attention away from the niece to the uncle.

"Yes," Tenma growled, "it is. Your technicians were _playing_ with it. The fourth floor labs 410 through 414 are filled with it. Dozens of experiments and research is now ruined."

Elefun frowned slightly. "Now, Tenma, I'm sure they weren't playing with it. Replication was scheduled today. I had thought since the previous tests had gone smoothly I could step out for a moment." _And,_ he added mentally, _they're your technicians as much as they are mine._ Not that he would comment that aloud. Tenma was a brilliant scientist, and possibly the best colleague Elefun had in his many years. But he had to admit, he had a temper and verged on the irrational side once in awhile.

Elefun's attention turned towards Hoshi, who was looking at Tenma with quirked lips. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I should go and try to control the situation. I suppose we'll have to celebrate your birthday afterhours."

Hoshi's smile became more genial as she looked towards him. "That's okay, Uncle. I should probably get back to the clinic before my PA starts to develop another mental break down."

Tenma scoffed as he turned back towards the medical doctor. "Are you still refusing to employ a robotic assistant?"

"And put Mark out of a job? That's just cruel." The teasing smile was back on the young woman's face, making Elefun pause after standing up. Generally, nothing good came of the two left together alone. Without someone to diffuse the two very stubborn and hot-headed doctors, heated arguments developed from their radically different ideals and tended to spiral into rather childish name-calling.

But surely they would behave in the middle of the Cafeteria? After all, both of them were professionals with a reputation of being the best of their respective fields. Tenma was beginning the largest revolution in robotics since the Three Laws, and Hoshi's practice was the only one in Metro City that had all human staff and relied on more traditional, human-based care.

Doubtful yet optimistic, Elefun left without another word as the two started their old debate of machine versus human.

"Robots may be more efficient," Hoshi rebutted Tenma, "But if you take out humans you lose the psychosocial aspect. Not even the most advanced robots can care like a human being."

Tenma rolled his eyes as he took Elefun's empty seat, and crossed his arms. "I can't believe that _caring_ holds out to efficiency. If you had robotic assistants, then you could treat patients fast enough that it doesn't matter if there is emotional involvement or not."

"If there are humans involved, there will always be emotions," Hoshi pointed out. "Many patients, especially the elderly, enjoy the simple chit-chat. Children are calmed more by soothing words and a therapeutic touch than a machine's cold efficiency."

"Most of the city disagrees," Tenma countered. "Nearly all businesses own at least one robot, along with over ninety eight percent of households."

"Yeah, for cleaning and other mundane things- like reminding you about important date that are coming up. Obviously, you don't own one of those." There was a strange look in her eye that made Tenma hesitate. Important dates? Of course he had a robotic secretary, but today wasn't…

Oh. _Oh_. He winced as he remembered. "It's your birthday."

Hoshi nodded her head, "You forgot, _again. _And do you know what that means?"

"I'm not taking you to dinner," he stated firmly. "I don't have time. The Minister expects the Sticky Biomass to be perfected by the end of the month, and obviously we have some bugs to work out." His scowl deepened as her lips quirked into a small smile as she glanced up at his hair. "In addition to a hundred other projects with their own due dates."

Hoshi sighed as she waved her hand carelessly. "Please. Even the mighty Doctor Tenma has to eat eventually. I never said it had to be fancy or anything."

"Why are you so intent on this?" he asked exasperatedly , and it was her turn to blush slightly underneath the dusting of makeup upon her face.

"A free meal, of course," she defended before quickly turning the tables. "Why are you so determined not to own up to your promise?"

A long moment of silence stretched between them as they lapsed into another staring contest, deep black eyes glaring at determined honey brown irises. "I don't think I have ever encountered someone as annoying as you, Hoshi," Tenma conceded grudgingly.

He was gifted with a pleased smile, "I think that's what they refer to as the pot calling the kettle black."

"I am _not _annoying."

"No, you're just a vain know-it-all."

"Says the woman who refuses to accept help."

"Oh-ho, don't even go there! I have plenty of Physician's Assistants and Nurse Practitioners under me."

"Yes, but I don't see another MD in your practice."

"That's because most of the MDs are robots now. And those who aren't are horrible when it comes to social skills. Hmm, much like you."

"You don't need social skills to be adept at a profession."

"When it involves the psychological as well as physical care of humans, yes it does."

Twin beeps interrupted their banter, and both doctors checked their respective phones. With dual sighs, they stood up. "Be here at six thirty," Tenma stated as Hoshi threw on her white lab coat that had been draped across the back of her chair. "Don't be late."

Hoshi shot him a smile verging on flirtatious. "I won't be." Without a goodbye that would never have happened anyways, she quickly strode towards the elevator doors that would lead to the lobby. Tenma rolled his eyes one last time before heading the way he came. Why did Elefun's niece have to be so stubborn?

Why was it so… _enjoyable _to argue with her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Elefun paused at the elevator and looked down the main corridor, surprised to see the light coming from Tenma's office. It was past six o'clock, but usually Tenma was out of his office at four, and headed straight to the lab at his home to work on his personal projects.

"Sir?" one of the young technicians paused, holding the door of the elevator open for the older scientist.

He offered the young man a smile, "Go on ahead. I need to check something first."

Elefun paused outside of Tenma's office, listening carefully in case the younger scientist was in the midst of one of his projects before opening the door. Unlike his own office, which was a far more cozier room filled with personal effects, Tenma's was the bare bone basics: a modern desk and a straight chair, with the walls changed into bookcases filled with various scientific journals and other books. Those same books were currently piled on the slim line desk, where Elefun could barely see his dark brown hair over the books. "Tenma?"

"What?" The younger scientist head looked over the books, surprised. "Oh, it's you. What do you need, Elefun?"

"I was just wondering what you're doing here so late," Elefun explained as he closed the door behind him. "Usually you're long gone by now."

"I'd rather not let Hoshi know where I live. It's bad enough she knows where I work." Tenma missed the look of surprise on Elefun's face when he returned to the book he was researching. While Tenma was like the rest of the city, relying heavily on computers and the virtual libraries within the city's network, there was something comforting and nostalgic about using old-fashioned books for research.

"Um, excuse me?" Elefun finally asked.

Tenma sighed and looked up once more. "Your niece. Apparently she's intent on getting a free meal off of me."

There was a moment of shock before Elefun started to smile, which led to a short, soft chuckle that was barely silenced when Tenma's glared at him. Hoshi had said something along the line trying to get Tenma to take her out for dinner. He, of course, thought she was merely kidding, or evading what she really had planned for the evening. Never had he thought she was being serious.

For a second, Elefun thought about helping Tenma out of the situation. The two mixed like oil and water at the best of time, and gasoline and fire at the worst- yet they appeared to be strangely drawn together at the same time. Maybe it was just because they knew they could rile one another, but unfortunately for Tenma, Elefun didn't believe in coincidence but believed strongly in fate.

"She likes the sushi place that overlooks Mount Sophia," Elefun offered, smiling despite the glare Tenma held. "Have a good night."

"That's it?" Tenma asked when Elefun turned to leave. "You're letting me take your beloved niece, who I constantly fight with, to dinner?"

Elefun paused at the doorway, his fingers resting on the sliding glass door. "You're both adults," he pointed out as he turned around. "I don't need to tell how much Hoshi means to me, or to behave yourself. Besides, I know where you work, and live." There was a joking smile on his face before he left the office. As soon as the door slid shut behind him, Tenma sighed and ran a hand through his hair before leaning back in his chair.

Why did he agree to this? This was a horrible idea. He had set up multiple backup plans as soon as he made the rash deal with Hoshi last year just so he could avoid this. Yet despite the multiple reminders over the past week and earlier that morning, he had been too distracted by his research and procrastinated until he had forgotten.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the quiet hiss of the door opening, or the soft tap of shoes against the tile floor as someone entered his office. "And here Uncle told me you kept things scrupulously clean and organized."

Tenma about jumped out of his chair, electing a laugh from Hoshi. "Told you I wouldn't be late," she continued with an amused tone.

He scowled while noting that she was wearing the same outfit from earlier-including her lab coat, now with a I.D. badge from Metro City's Hospital. "Moonlighting at the hospital?" he asked as he stood up and straightened his own clothes.

"Workaholic," she explained with the shrug of her shoulders. "And if you say one word about that, you are most certainly a hypocrite." Her eyes looked across the bookcase to the books on the tables. "I don't know how long it's been since I've seen an actual book. What are you researching?"

Tenma fought the urge to snap at her when she walked towards the books still on the shelves, and instead quickly marched and grabbed her wrist before she could touch one. "Something that wouldn't even begin to understand," he grounded out as pulled her hand away. "Those are antiques; I would like it if you didn't touch them."

She rolled her eyes with a huff. "I can clearly see that. Do you think I would be spiteful enough to harm one of them?"

Tenma paused, she was many annoying things but spiteful wasn't one of them. "Maybe not purposefully, but I'd rather not take a risk."

"I perform heart and brain surgery; I think my hands are pretty stable."

"Accidents happen," he argued and was surprised when a small smile formed on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes." What was she getting at? He wondered as her smile grew and she took a step closer to him.

"Are you going to hold my hand the entire night, Tenma?" she asked sweetly, and he realized he still had a firm grip on her lithe wrist. Instantly he let go as if he was burned, electing a giggle from her as his face grew warm, and his temper started to spark.

"Let's just get this over with," he grumbled.

~ O ~ o ~ O~

In the end, Tenma didn't take Elefun's suggestion, but took Hoshi to an almost seedy looking Deli-slash-restaurant tucked beneath the raised highway not far from the Ministry building. Hoshi wasn't surprised the place was staffed entirely by robots. Old one that were barely humanoid in shape and had the personality of a brick. The black glowing optics admittingly creeped Hoshi out, and she didn't make a fuss when he ordered for her without so much as a single question.

"You're unusually quiet," Tenma said as the two took a seat at a mismatched table near a grimy window.

"I do have manners," she responded smartly, but the nervous looks towards the robots preparing their meal wasn't lost on Tenma.

A sly smile bloomed across his face. "Hoshi, you wouldn't happen to have slight automatonophobic, would you?" She quickly looked back at him, her honey brown eyes wide with surprise, and a touch of fear.

"What? No. No! I am _not_ technophobic." Her expression changed to defensive as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "That is completely insane, Tenma, even for you. How could you live in Metro City and be scared of technology!"

Tenma was having a hard time not laughing. He had never seen her so frazzled! "I didn't say technophobic, I said automatonophobia- the fear of robots."

"I know what it means, thank you very much," she growled as her face flushed. "And I am not scared of robots. They're just… creepy. Especially the older ones." Her face turned a brighter red as the scientist finally let a few sniggers. This was supposed to be the man that never laughed or cracked a smile apart from a smirk. Yet her he was, _laughing _and _grinning_ at her. "Oh shut up, Tenma!"

"It makes sense now," he said after one last snicker. "So that's the real reason why you don't employ any robots. It's got nothing to do with emotions and everything to do with your fear!"

"I'm not scared!" she all but shouted, not noticing the robots pause and look at her. "And yes, it does have to do with emotions-the fact they don't have any. They're lifeless yet they're alive, how does that not bother you?"

"They're machines," he answered, as if that explained everything.

"And we trust them with everything?" she implored. "It doesn't bother you that we're starting to rely on them for practically everything?"

"They're far more reliable than any human," Tenma defended. "They don't make mistakes, they can't lie or sabotage. They can work 24-7 without pay in conditions that would kill a person. And they're replaceable.

For a moment, Hoshi was surprised by the passion in his voice and eyes. She didn't claim to know him well, in fact the closest definition of their relationship was acquaintances through her uncle. However, she had had never seen his black eyes light up like that. If she wasn't so enthralled by the argument, she would have found the expression rather attractive.

But at the moment, she didn't. Once the surprise faded, the argument continued as she rebutted his claims. The two lost track of time as the pros and cons of robots, and their impact and influence of Metro City were expounded on well into the evening. A few bits were taken from the meal that the robots had quickly delivered, but for the most part the surroundings were forgotten. Later, they would be surprised that the discussion didn't spiral into a petty name-calling as it was wont to do, but stayed rather professional.

Well, as professional as the two could be when together alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **THIS CHAPTER IS CRACK. I'm beginning to think the whole story will be, but crack is good.** =D**

**Chapter Three**

"The Nanites are an amazing branch of robots. Because of their varying microscope size and construct, they can be used in literally hundreds of ways. Some of them including recycling scrap metal from offlined robots, performing medical procedures that used to be very invasive…"

"That should be a robot you can trust," Tenma whispered as he leaned closer to Hoshi sitting next to him in the lecture hall.

"Do you want to be the first human test subject?" Hoshi growled out. It had been a few weeks since her birthday, and to her greatest annoyance, Tenma would always insinuate about her so-called automatonophobia (Which she still insisted she did not have, thank you very much!) Still, she should probably be thankful he didn't outright tease her about it. Should be, but she wasn't. "I'll be all too happy to administer the injection into your Ventrogluteal. Or would you prefer that I administer it in your Gluteus Maximus. I'll make sure you can't sit down for the next _week._"

"Quiet, you two!" Elefun shushed from the row below them, feeling much like a chaperone during the Nanite Seminar. And unfortunately, it hadn't started more than twenty minutes ago, and had more than two hours left. He was grateful there was a detailed handout, but it would be so much better if he could hear for himself.

For a few moments, relative silence fell while the lecturing professor continued unaware of the two verbally sparing doctors in the audience. Then once more Tenma leaned over to the medical doctor, who was listening intently while mindlessly doodling on her computer tablet. The fact that the white screen was slowly being filled with stick doodles proclaiming the name Tenma being hit in the head with skillets and poked with what looked like oversized needles made him hesitate for a moment. But only for a moment."Does that mean you want to touch my butt?"

**CRACK!**

Everyone in the lecture hall jumped, a few with a small screams. All attention was drawn to the pair, where Tenma was holding his head while Hoshi stood over him -cracked tablet in hand. "Hoshi!" Elefun scolded, shocked by his niece's actions.

Hoshi was deaf to his admonishment as she continued to smack Tenma, though not as hard as before. "No! I! Don't! Want! To! Touch! Your! Butt!"

"What is going on!" one of the security guards roared as three security men rushed towards them. Two quickly grabbed each arm of Hoshi and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the lecture hall.

~ O ~ o ~ O~

A few hours later after explaining to the Chief of Security why she had started smacking Tenma with her Tablet-which had Chief Stone all but laughing strangely enough- Hoshi had a proverbial slap on the wrist and a scolding not to attack one of the Ministry of Science's finest scientists 'in public' before she was released to see her patient.

"Are you going to hit me some more?" Tenma scowled as Hoshi walked through the door, still looking more than a little frazzled, her usually neat bun holding back her black hair undone partially and her face still flushed.

"No," she said, and Tenma was surprised the flush wasn't from anger, but what sounded like embarrassment. "I'm here to make sure I didn't give you a concussion." She took a pen light out from the pocket of her lab coat and stepped to the bench he was reclining on. She paused when he saw him tense slightly and sighed. "Relax, Tenma. I'm sorry, okay? I overreacted."

Tenma snorted, "That first slap was overreacting. After that it was overkill." Still, he relaxed slightly and allowed her to assess him; he forced himself not to dwell on how soft the pads of her fingers where as she gently tipped his face upwards.

"Next time make sure I'm not holding something dangerous," she said with a slight smile.

"I didn't think tablets were dangerous!"

"You never visited a psych unit then. _Everything_ can be considered dangerous."

There was a lapse as Hoshi went from examining his eyes to gently palpating his scalp, being careful to avoid where she knew a bruise would be. Which Tenma tried to convince himself did not feel good, the small nails scratching lightly causing his eyes to close in pleasure "Doctor or patient?" he asked to distract himself. There was a long pause before Hoshi's fingers purposely traveled towards the knot that was pretty obvious on the side of his head and poked it sharply. His eyes flew opened as he jumped back. "Watch it!"

"Doctor, idiot," she huffed as she stepped back, crossing her arms. "Though the way you keep antagonizing me I'm about to commit you!"

Tenma paused as he watched her brown eyes glaze over slightly and a smile started to cross her lips. "You're imagining it, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she answered, fully smiling now as her eyes came back into focus. "I'm not sure if we could treat your narcissism, but you would gain better social skills at least."

"Ha-ha," Tenma rolled his eyes. "Look, do I have a concussion or not?"

Still smiling, Hoshi shook her head. "No, and unfortunately the scans they took earlier don't show any brain damage. I'll prescribe some NSAIDs that should handle the pain and inflammation. Putting ice on it for about ten minutes every hour should help too. And _don't_ provoke your doctor unless you do want her to grab your butt while injecting something rather painful."

Tenma stood up, towering over her as he leaned in close. "I'll be sure to remember that," he whispered huskily, smiling ever so slightly to himself when he leaned back and saw the flushed state of her face. Pleased, he walked passed her and out the door without another word.

Only when the door had slid shut did Hoshi groan and placed her head in her hands. "I'm _doomed!_" Every time before she saw him, she swore to herself that she wouldn't raise to the challenge; that she would take the highroad and not retaliate to his provoking or obvious overinflated ego. Yet every time she just started to give him as good as she got and then some.

"_You're like school children,_" she remembered her uncle sigh one time. _"He's not the only one starting these incidents, Hoshi. You push his buttons just as much as he pushes yours."_

"_Why would that be like kids?"_ She had asked, not bothering to argue about the other half. She would admit that she did spurn him on sometimes.

"_Because you want attention from one another, but neither of you are ready to admit to yourselves why." _

Her uncle needed to become a psychologist. He was a proverbial fountain of wisdom, even the kind she rather remain ignorant of. In childish words- she refused to admit she liked-_liked _Tenma. Who could like a pompous know-it-all like that anyways?


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Tiny chapter, but it's the final set up for the rest of the story. YAY! Also, I had a few questions: How do you spell Hoshi? Do you use and 'e' at the end or not? I had looked up the name on behindthename(dot)com to get the spelling I use now, but while I was researching the character I noticed a lot use 'Hoshie'. Do you care which spelling is used? The same with Ham Egg. One word or two?

This chapter isn't even a thousand words. That's sad.

**Chapter Four**

Still sporting a knot on the side of his head, Tenma popped a few pain killers and tried hard to focus on the screen before him. It was only a few days after the Nanite conference and to his annoyance the Minister of Science had assigned him to the team that was currently trying to fix the bugs in the nanites programming and design. Apparently, the President was extremely pleased with the idea and wanted the nanite functioning as soon as possible.

One of the flaws that Tenma would acknowledge about himself was that he was _not_ a team player. To him, being able to 'play nice with others' as Elefun like to put it wasn't a very important trait. That's why had all but begged the Minister of Science to allow him to work by himself. It hadn't worked. And if that wasn't bad enough, Most of the team he had been assigned to seemed completely incompetent, and the one worker who may actually know what he was doing was more annoying than those who didn't.

"Speaking of which," Ham Egg, the competent scientist on the team, continued his tirade that Tenma hadn't been paying any attention to, "Do you know her?"

"Know who," Tenma asked distractedly with disdain evident in his voice, not caring that the question proved he hadn't been listening to a word the other scientist had said. His fingers flew over the control panel as he reviewed the schematics for the nanites, trying to figure out why the microscopic machines tended to over replicate despite the many safety parameters installed.

"That woman who cracked the tablet over your head." There was a smile evident in Ham Egg's voice. Tenma froze and shot the short fat man a dark look.

"You mean Hoshi Elefun?" His eyes narrowed as Ham Egg's face lit up.

"The Valkyrie is related to Elefun? How perfect is that! That will make finding her even easier."

Any hopes of returning to his project vanished as Tenma turned to Ham Egg. "What?" The look on Ham Egg's face caused a strange mixture of foreboding and anger to stir within him, which he tried to quickly excuse. If anything, suspecting the scientist had a crush on his rival should be amusing. Hoshi was about as eloquent when it came to romance as he was, as proven over the few gatherings he had attended and Hoshi had dragged the poor boy who had been caught in her trap. It was especially when the poor sap tried to take Elefun's place as referee between their arguments. He dearly loved crushing their spirit with a few choice sharp words, not because he had anything against them really-it just riled Hoshi up so much it was worth the few punches thrown at him.

"I'm going to ask her out for a date."

There was no way Tenma could excuse the flare of outrage, but that was the last thing on his mind. "_Hoshi_?" he sneered, "Why would even think about asking _her_ out on a date? Obviously you don't know her."

Instead of being offended (which was secretly Tenma's intention), Ham Egg shrugged his shoulders. "What's to know? She's a nicely shapely woman with curves in all the right places. Sure she's a little on the short side, but I'm kind of tired trying to kiss tall women." Ham Egg paused, almost recognizing the warning signs of Tenma's teeth grinding and his fists clenched. Almost.

"She-" Tenma seethed, "Where to start with her! She's infuriating! She will argue everything down to the tiniest detail! She doesn't trust anyone- human or robot! She tries to keep medical technology as old-fashioned as possible and tries to rationalized with emotions when really it's…" his mouth snapped shut before he could divulge Hoshi's dark secret.

Ham Egg shrugged his shoulders. "So she's a little quirky. That makes her even better."

Tenma grinded his teeth, trying vainly to keep the emotion fueling him unnamed. He couldn't afford to name it, let alone acknowledge it. "If you're so intent on ruining yourself, who am I to stop you? Just don't claim I didn't warn you."

The short squat man smiled slyly as he watched Tenma attempt to work despite obviously being distracted. "Do you know why I'm not heeding your advice?" He asked off handedly. The look Tenma gave him obviously said 'because you are an idiot' but it didn't faze Ham Egg. "You only see the worst in people. I bet you couldn't tell me one positive aspect of Miss Hoshi."

Positive aspect? Tenma scoffed at the idea. Did it really matter? Hoshi was annoying either way. Not to mention foolish and irrational. He supposed some could call her dedicated and passionate. She certainly never took no for an answer- though for the life of him he couldn't understand why some might consider that a good thing. But he had to admit, she was a genius in her own right, and did have a strange capability to care for anyone (himself included if he was honest.)

And Ham Egg was right about one thing, she wasn't exactly ugly. Maybe not beautiful as some might define it, but pretty enough.

He quickly boxed those ideas away and returned to his work without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: This story is not dead! And should never die until it finishes! Because this is my guilty pleasure, it really is. It may be a long while between updates, but never dead.

**Chapter Five**

"What are you getting at?" Hoshi wasn't sure if her tone was skeptical, astounded, or just plain confused. However, she did know it was amusing to watch Tenma on the vid-screen hastily push bulky goggles up into his messy hair, a shocked and annoyed look on his face.

"Hoshi? How-This is a secure line! For emergencies only!"

She merely smirked a little and held up a single red rose, "I think you sending me things anonymously is an emergency, especially when they're verging on romantic."

"WHAT?" Tenma sputtered at the accusation, pounding his hands on the keyboard in front of him. Which, obviously, did something wrong since red lights began to flash and she could hear panicked voices and an alarm faintly in the background. Hoshi wasn't sure whether to laugh or be worried as she watched Tenma hastily put his goggled back over his black eyes and yell out commands to his technicians. Worry won out, and she was about to cancel the call when the alarms quieted and he slumped in relief.

"Well, I believe you've had enough cardio exercise for today," she teased lightly, with a matching smile dancing on her lips when he glared at her, his eyes distorted for a moment by the thick goggles before he once more removed them.

"Back to the reason of this call," he grounded out, obviously trying to reign in his temper and so far succeeding. "Whatever made you think I'm the one who sent you a rose?"

She hoped he didn't see her flinch ever so slightly, "Not just one, a dozen," she continued to let her teasing smile remain despite the seed of doubt now taking root. "And I arrived at that conclusion because you're the only the only person I know besides Uncle that works at the Ministry." She held up a bland business care that bore the Ministry of Science seal.

Tenma felt his face slush slightly as he felt that inappropriate flare of jealousy. His mind rushed with options. Deny everything, accuse some lowly tech having a silly crush on her, even claim that they were from him. Anything but let her know about Ham Egg. "Obviously they're from your Uncle," he sneered after a moment, "Why would I send you flowers?"

Hoshi didn't let anything show through her smile as she easily fell into their old routine of tease and insults. "Which is the whole reason I'm calling you now. I needed to make sure that you weren't finally submitting to the strain of stress or something of the like."

"I didn't send them, and I have no clue who would be insane enough to call themselves your secret admirer." Tenma sighed, "I have tests to run, Hoshi, unless you have a real emergency."

Hoshi stuck her tongue out childishly before ending the call without another word. She didn't pay attention to the nurses behind her suddenly started gossiping and settling bets. She smiled ruefully and laughed at herself. Of course it wasn't Tenma, she knew that was impossible. That man didn't love anyone but himself and his robots.

So why did she allow her hopes to rise? She fingered the business card, blank except for the ministry's logo.

"Doctor?" Hoshi came out of her thoughts and looked back to Mark, one of the few physician's assistants that she could stand. "I want you to take a look at my patient. I think there is something else going on with him, but I don't know what."

Relief rushed through her as she dropped the card, grabbed her coat and data pad before making her way through the group of still gossiping nurses. This is what she needed, to distract herself by immersing herself in her work. She would worry about this later, hopefully when she was too tired to think.

On the other side of Metro City, Tenma was doing the same thing, for virtually the same reason.

After a few days, those employed at the Ministry of Science easily caught on to the fact that Dr. Tenma- known for his less than pleasant attitude- was somehow even more irritable than usual. Before, the only time he would snap at people and not just coldly ignore him was when they asked what he considered a stupid question, or did something stupid. Now he would loosen his sharp words if someone merely looked at him funny.

Even Elefun was not spared. Usually the younger robotics doctor would be at civil to him because he respected the experience and knowledge Elefun held. However, Elefun found himself at the receiving end one of Tenma's worst glares, his black eyes colder than the old doctor ever saw them. "What do you want, Elefun?" Tenma spat out once he realized that unlike everyone else he wasn't going to run away.

Seeing as that was as close as an invitation to come inside the cluttered office as he was ever going to get. Just by the state of Tenma's office it was clear something was wrong. If he thought Tenma's office was messy the night of Hoshi's birthday almost a month ago, tonight it was an absolute disaster. He had learned a while ago that the state of a person's office often reflected the state of the owner.

"I'm a little concerned about you," Elefun admitted softly as he looked at the empty bookcases across the wall. Most if not all the ancient books were piled around the sleek desk, which in turn was piled with data pads.

Tenma huffed and returned to the sleek pad in his hands. "I'm fine, just extremely busy."

Elefun nodded his head mutely, watching Tenma quietly for a moment. His usual crazy hair was even more of a mess than usual, there were dark circles underneath his eyes, his face pale and gaunt. Frankly, he was a mess, and looked exhausted. "When was the last time you slept, Tenma?"

Tenma waved his concerned away, refusing to look away from whatever was on the display. Elefun sighed, knowing this was going to be an exercise in futility. But still, he had to try, he was perhaps the closest thing the young man had to a friend. "Please tell me you've at least eaten something today."

"I'm busy, Elefun," he repeated again, but he might as well as admitted that he hadn't.

Elefun fished one of the meal bars he had bought in the cafeteria and set it on one pile of data pads, earning a quick glance from Tenma. "Did something happen between you and Hoshi," he finally asked, and watched as Tenma scowled, his muscles tensing. "You're both working yourselves to death."

"I haven't spoken to your niece in weeks," Tenma stated, his voice harsh as he glared at the screen.

"Well, what did you talk about last?" Elefun waited as the silence stretched on, wondering if he would finally get an answer. Last night he had questioned Hoshi when he brought her take-out from her favorite restaurant to Metro City Hospital, where she had been working a second 12hr shift. She had deftly avoided his questions, thanking him for supper before she disappeared into the chaos of the emergency room.

He received a message from one of her nurses later that night, informing him that Hoshi had eaten half of the takeaway, and had finally crashed for a three-hour nap after being up for 24 hours. Unfortunately, she had jumped right back into the fray.

After almost ten minutes of silence, Elefun sighed one last time. "I wished… I wished you two would just understand why you fight as you do."

That finally made Tenma pause and looked up at him. "The reason we fight is because we're completely different. We will never agree, and we will never get along." Elefun was surprised by the vehemence in his voice, but was even more surprised that it almost sounded as if he wasn't only trying convince Elefun, but himself as well.

"You are far more alike than you would both wish to admit," he countered, ignoring Tenma's glare. "Just promise me you'll take a break to eat and sleep soon."

"I'm not making any promises," Tenma said, returning to his work. Elefun shook his head, but left his office without another word, but gave him one last glance before the door slid shut silently. He had seen the two have their spats before, but never this bad. Usually he would have to deal with the two ranting at him for a few days at most before things settled into their normal annoyed state. Never had it lasted for this long, and never had they not expressed their grievances to him.

A/n: Next chapter, Elefun gets tired of our bickering couples antics, Ham Egg may just reveal himself to his crush, and more arguments between Hoshi and Tenma.


End file.
